1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverter apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Discussion of Background
An example of existing technologies is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-345147. The Publication describes a technology for calculating the surface temperature and the internal temperature of a motor by using a thermal model having generated heat and the ambient temperature as variables. The technology is used for providing protection under overload conditions (hereinafter referred to as “overload protection”) while maintaining the maximum output power of a motor even when use conditions and the ambient temperature varies.